The Long Second Life Of Persona 3
by lithe fubuki
Summary: Minato bebas dari Great Seal dan kembali ke Iwatodai, tapi semuanya sudah berubah gara-gara mall bernama COMPANY, dia dan Akihiko yang sekarang jadi polisi mencari cara menghancurkan COMPANY dan menghentikan kejahatan! R&R please!
1. Kill The God of Fear

**The Long Second Life Of Persona 3**

**Hey, guys. Fanfic ini menceritakan soal kehidupan kedua Minato yang kembali dari Great Seal, tapi akan muncul banyak musuh baru lagi…**

**Persona 3 dan semua parody-parodi di cerita ini adalah milik semua penciptanya, saya hanya meminjam semuanya.**

**Chapter 1: Kill the God of Fear**

'_Gue bosan banget, sampai kapan saya harus jadi Great Seal? Oh, Tuhan. Bebaskan lah aku. Kan di lagunya Burn my Dread ada tuh liriknya dimana kita kabur dari dewa ketakutan…ayolah!' keluh Minato._

Tak lama kemudian doa Minato dikabulkan, munculah Kapter Jack Sparrow entah darimana.

"Kaptan Jack Sparrow! Aku suka rum-mu!" kata Minato menunjuk Rum milik Kapten Jack.

"Simpan itu untuk nanti nak, aku akan membebaskan mu!" kata Kapten Jack setengah-mabuk.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Minato blo'on.

Munculah Mie Rebus, eh, Erebus! Dan dia mendekati Minato dan Jack Sparrow.

Jack lalu melempar botol rum-nya ke Erebus dan Erebus langsung mati.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah pikirkan itu kelemahannya…" kata Minato sweatdrop.

"Ayo kita ke kapalku! Dan pergi ke Iwatodai!" kata Jack Sparrow, mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan gerbang emas itu.

Entah bagaimana bisa, di sekitar Great Seal ada sebuah sungai yang diatasnya ada awak-awak nya Jack Sparrow.

"Ayo nak, naik!" kata Jack membantu Minato naik ke kapal.

"Selamat datang ke kehidupan bajak laut!" kata Jack dan awak-awaknya mulai menyanyi.

"Yo, inilah Hari Malas Bajak laut, let's check it out!'.

'_Yo yo yo, check this out! Lazy Pirate Day!" kata Gibs mulai joget joget sambil menjalankan kapalnya._

'_Berlayar di siang hari, kita mendapat cewek-cewek seksi…yeah!"._

Minato jawdrop.

'_Aku menamakan kapalku Delon, dari nama peserta Indonesian Idol, yeah!'_

'_Kau harus menamainya Briptu Norman, yeah, yeah boy!'_

'_Itu yang paling besar, saudara. Keluar masuk keluar masuk!' _

'_Kamilah pelaut dari Karibean, kamilah pelaut dari Karibean. Kau mencintai kami, pelaut dari Karibean!'_

'_Yeah!'_

Munculah erebus yang entah kenapa bisa punya sayap dan terbang mendekati kapal Black Pearl.

Semua awak lalu menembak-nembak Erebus dengan meriam tapi gak mempan.

"Seseorang tolong lah kami!" kata Gibs lebay.

Munculah Mary Sue, sang penyelamat.

"Mary Sue!" kata semua awak dan Minato terkejut.

"Biar aku yang mengalahkannya" katanya bagaikan malaikat.

"Ohhh~".

Mary Sue lalu terbang dan menembus perut Erebus sampai mirip sandal bolong.

Erebus pun hancur dan lendirnya mengenai awak-awak Black Pearl dan Minato, "Eww, menjijikan!" kata mereka semua.

Setelah mereka mandi dengan air tujuh kembang mereka pun melihat kota Iwatodai.

"Woohoo~! Itu dia! Iwatodai!" kata Jack melihat ke Iwatodai.

"Yeah," kata Minato yang entah kenapa mirip Niko Bellic di GTA IV, (bagi siapa yang pernah memainkan GTA IV pasti tahu).

"Pernah kesana?" Tanya Jack meminum rum.

"Ya…".

"Tempat gila, Wenby,".

"Namaku Minato,".

"Ini, rum, mau?" kata Jack memberikannya segelas rum.

"Well, sekarang umurku sudah 25, jadi yeah!" Minato meminum rum itu.

"Sudah 10 tahun kau meninggalkan kota ini iya 'kan?" Tanya Jack.

_Pfttt! Minato menyemburkan rum yang dia minum dan malah mengenai muka Gibs yang baru keluar._

"Tuhan memberkati mu…" kata Gibs sambil membersihkan mukanya.

"Sepuluh tahun! Berapa lama aku jadi Great Seal!" kata Minato, shock.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau sudah 25 tahun jadinya kau mau minum rum?" kata Jack.

"Oh iya ya…".

_Dan semuanya pun mulai…_


	2. Meet Again

**The Long Second life of Persona 3**

**Chapter 2: Meet Again**

Akhirnya Minato sampai ke iwatodai dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Kaptain Jack Sparrow dan awaknya.

Dia pun bergegas ke Dorm, "Halo! Ada orang! Junpei! Aigis! Sepertinya kosong…" kata Minato, ketika mencoba membuka pintu Dorm.

"Aku harus mencari mereka di Pauwlownia Mall!" Minato lalu pergi ke Pauwlonia Mall, dalam perjalanan dia merasa semuanya telah berubah sejak dia meninggalkan kota ini.

Setibanya di mall, dia melihat banyak toko tutup. "Apa yang terjadi!" Tanya Minato ke dirinya sendiri.

Air mancur yang dulunya pernah Elizabeth pakai untuk membuang koin sekarang sudah menjadi kotor dan kering.

Dia lalu mendekati stasiun Polisi Officer Kurosawa dan masuk kedalamnya dan ternyata bukan Kuroasawa lagi yang mengawas tapi melainkan Akihiko!

"What the hell! Minato! Bagaimana kau bisa kembali! Shit!" kata Akihiko bukan main terkejut.

"Ceritanya panjang, dan apakah Dorm ditutup?" Tanya Minato setelah berpelukan dengan Akihiko kayak teletubbies.

Akihiko lalu menceritakan semua kejadian di The Answer, "Begitu ya…gara-gara kalian aku…" kata Minato.

"Itu bukan salahmu, nak sekarang. Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini! Semua orang pasti senang melihamu!".

Minato menceritakan semua kejadian di chapter 1.

"Bajak laut! Itu gila!". "Aku tahu, tapi mereka menyenangkan…lalu, jadi kau jadi polisi?" Tanya Minato.

"Iya, Officer Kurosawa sudah pension sejak empat tahun lalu,

"Kenapa toko-toko disini semuanya ditutup?" Tanya Minato ingin mengetahui semuanya sejak dia menjadi Great Seal.

"Dua tahun lalu dibuat suatu mall raksasa brengsek bernama COMPANY, bahkan mall Junes yang terkenal juga di bangkrut kan oleh mall itu, direktur utamanya yang namanya Yosuke Hanamura jadi depresi dan sekarang menjalani rehabilitas…" jelas Akihiko.

"COMPANY brengsek, jadi. Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Minato.

"Hmm, let see, Junpei sudah berbaikan dengan ayahnya dan sekarang bekerja di COMPANY, Yukari sudah berbaikan dengan ibunya dan sekarang punya ayah tiri yang sangat baik, dia sekarang jadi model, lalu Fuuka sudah jadi teknisi dan mekanis di Tokyo, Mitsuru jadi direktur Kirijo Group, Ken sekarang bekerja sebagai asisten-nya Mitsuru, Koromaru sudah jadi anjing pelacak di kepolisian kita, dan Aigis juga sudah bekerja di COMPANY dengan Junpei…" kata Akihiko panjang lebar.

"Wow…" kata Minato satu-satunya.

"Minato, kau belum tahu ini, tapi ada salah seorang persona-user yang belum pernah kita lihat menyuruh kita menghentikan COMPANY, karena. Mall itu akan menghancrukan dunia…" kata Akihiko.

"Apwua!".

"Yeah, namanya adalah…."

_Naoya Toudou._

"Bagaimana cara COMPANY menghancurkan dunia?" Tanya Minato, shock.

"Menurut Toudou, mereka akan mengabulkan ramalan, suatu ramalan…" jelas Akihiko.

"Apa bunyi ramalan itu?" Tanya Minato.

'_Selamatkan pemandu sorak, selamatkan dunia…'_

"…"

"Bukannya itu yang ada di film serial Heroes?" Tanya Minato sweatdrop.

"Kau betul, tapi kurasa dia benar…" kata Akihiko.

"Kita harus mencari si pemandu sorak ini! Ayo!" Minato dan Akihiko pun begegas, ke sebuah perjalanan baru!


	3. Cheerleader and World

**The Long Second Life Of Persona 3**

**Chapter 3: Cherleader and World**

Ketika baru keluar dari stasiun polisi untuk menyelamatkan dunia tiba-tiba muncul pintu biru didekat air mancur, "Itu 'kan Velvet Room?" Tanya Akihiko. (Minato tidak terkejut Akihiko mengetahui Velvet Room karena dia sudah mendengar cerita di The Answer).

"Ayo kita masuk…" kata Minato, dan mereka pun terbawa ke Velvet Room.

"Selamat datang kembali, ke Velvet Room m'boy. Kalian akan menempuh perjalanan panjang untuk menghentikan dunia ini dari kehancuran oleh Crawling Chaos…Nyarlathotep" kata Igor serius.

"Nyarla- apa?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Nyarlathotep, kejahatan dari dalam hati manusia…" kata Margareth.

"Kalian tidak akan sendiri, karena bukan hanya kalian yang punya persona!" kata Igor.

"Seiring waktu berjalan kalian akan bertemu mereka, until then, farewell….".

Setelah mereka keluar dari Velvet Room.

"Kemana kita pergi pertama?" Tanya Minato.

"Kita harus melihat kompas emas!" entah darimana Akihiko mendapatkan kompas emas dari film 'The Golden Compass'

Akihiko memutar kompas itu dan melihat banyak bayangan-bayangan: bayangan Katsuya Suou!

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Dia adalah komandan di kepolisian Sumaru! Ayo kita kesana!" mereka pun naik kereta dari Port Island Station ke stasiun Sumaru.

Mereka lalu pergi ke Konan PD dan terjadilah kegilaan disana.

Muncul entah kenapa bisa Two-Face dari Konan PD dan banyak polisi yang berserakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Akihiko.

Mereka lalu melihat si Katsuya Suou bertarung dengan Two-Face dari komik Batman.

Katsuya lalu menembak Two-Face tapi tidak mempan, "Sial!' kutuknya.

"Hahahahah! Kau tak bisa mengalahkan ku Suou!" ejek Two-Face.

"Oh yeah? Kita lihat saja, _PERSONA!" _Katsuya mengeluarkan personanya, Hyperion.

"Dia persona-user!" Minato dan Akihiko terkejut.

"Kekuatan apa itu?" Two-face ketakutan.

"Flare Shot!" gumam Katsuya, "Eargggggggggggghhhhh!" Two-face terluka.

"Letnan Katsuya Suou! Apa yang terjadi!" Tanya Akihiko.

"Bukannya kau Sersan Akihiko Sanada? Kenapa kau disini?" Katsuya balik Tanya.

"Anda seorang persona-user?" Tanya Minato.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Tanya Katsuya.

"Kami melihatnya, dan kami juga…adalah seorang persona-user…" kata Akihiko.

"Tak akan kumaafkan kalian…." Two-face bangkit kembali.

"Biar kami yang atasi ini!" Minato dan Akihiko bersiap memanggil personan-nya.

"Caesar!" teriak Akihiko mengeluarkan evoker-nya, dia lalu melempar evoker-nya ke Minato. "Persona!" teriak Minato, karena belum tahu persona apa yang sekarang dia miliki.

Munculah Caesar dan Orpheus, Caesar meng-cast Ziodyne dan Enhanced Orpheus meng-cast Agidyne.

"Uarggggggggggggggggggggghhhh~!" akhirnya Two-face musnah.

"Baiklah, apa tujuan kalian kesini?" Tanya Katsuya lagi setelah beberapa polisi sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Kami meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya pemandu sorak ini," kata Akihiko.

"Biar aku cari tahu,"

Mereka selangkah maju untuk menemukan si pemandu sorak!


	4. The Cheerleader Is

**The Long Second Life Of Persona 3 **

**Chapter 4: The Cheerleader is….**

"Hey, aku dapat informasi soal si cheerleader ini, dia ada di sebuah klub bernama Escapade di kota kalian…" kata Katsuya.

"Baiklah, ayo!" kata Akihiko ke Minato.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut dengan kalian!" kata Katsuya.

"Baiklah…".

Mereka lalu berangkat kembali ke kota Iwatodai yang sudah hancur gara-gara COMPANY.

"Baiklah, jadi si cheerleader ini di-incar oleh COMPANY, I see…" kata Katsuya setelah dijelaskan.

"Hey! Kita sudah sampai!" mereka berdiri didepan pintu masuk Escapade.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~!" terdengar suara teriakan cewek.

"Si cheerleader!" mereka lalu menerobos masuk.

"Ini polisi, _Freeze!" _kata Akihiko dan Katsuya mengeluarkan pistol mereka.

Si pemandu sorak yang wajah nya di tutupi topi dan kacamata dikepung beberapa orang dari agen COMPANY.

"Jangan macam-macam kalau tidak akan kubunuh dia!" kata salah seorang agen mengeluarkan pisau dan menodongnya ke leher pemandu sorak.

"Tolong aku!". "Diam!".

Tapi Katsuya dengan keahlian-nya sebagai polisi berhasil menembak jitu tangan agen itu dan pisaunya pun terlempar.

Minato mengeluarkan persona-nya Orpheus dan meng-cast Maragi ke semua agen sehingga mereka semua terbakar.

"Kau baik-baik saja nona?" Tanya Akihiko ke si cheerleder.

"y-yeah…" dia lalu membuka topi dan kacamatanya.

Dan ternyata dia adalah…UGLY BETTY!

Katsuya, Akihiko, dan Minato langsung muntah tujuh arah.

"Woy! Lu _b*tch! _Kenapa lu bisa di incar agen COMPANY!" Tanya Minato setelah menumpahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Menggunakan kata kasar di depan umum bisa dikenakan sanksi ringan, tapi aku akan melewatkan untuk hal ini…" kata Katsuya.

"Mereka mau mengambil informasi soal kristal, iya, kristal!" kata Ugly Betty.

"Informasi apa itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Cium aku dulu—" kata Ugly Betty mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Najis tralala…".

"Hahaha, gue bercanda kok. Itu informasi bahwa kristal itu dapat membuat sebuah pulau: Pulau Kristal!" kata Ugly Betty.

"Kok malah mirip film Superman Return yah?".

"Dimana mereka akan membuang-nya?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Ndak tahu…".

"Aku tahu seseorang yang dapat membantu kita!" kata Katsuya.

"Siapa?".

"Baofu…"


	5. Baofu and Pirates Again

**The Long Second Live Of Persona 3**

**Chapter 5: Baofu and Pirates again…**

"Well, well, Suou. Lama tak berjumpa, apa mau mu kesini?" Tanya Baofu.

"Aku tahu kau sudha pensiun dari kerja mu sebagai pengumpul informasi, tapi aku butuh kau untuk mencari lokasi dimana COMPANY akan membuang kristal ajaib!" kata Katsuya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Apa kita akan menyelamatkan dunia lagi?".

**Tak lama kemudian,**

"Aku sudah tahu dimana, dia akan membuangnya di sebuah kota bernama Inaba dan satu-satunya cara kesana adalah naik kapal!" kata Baofu.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Minato, Akihiko, dan Katsuya pun pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut kalian! Kelihatan-nya ini menarik!" kata Baofu.

"Err, terserah…".

"Bagaimana caranya kita ke Inaba? Semua kapal ditahan oleh COMPANY!" kata Katsuya.

"Kita akan pergi dengan bajak laut!" kata Minato.

"Bagaimana caranya kau memanggil-nya?" Tanya Baofu.

"Itu gampang," Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

'_Huminah huminah huminah huminah huminah huminah huminah huminah!' kata Minato lebay._

Tiba-tiba muncul kapal Black Pearl dari atas langit dan mendarat tepat didepan Minato cs.

"Ada apa lagi Wenby?" Tanya Jack Sparrow.

"Minato! Dan aku mau kalian mengantar ku ke Inaba!" kata Minato.

"Apa imbalannya?" Tanya Jack.

"Err, kuberikan kalian segelas rum!" kata Minato.

"Baiklah…ayo naik!"

Di dalam perjalanan,

"Jadi kalian harus menghentikan mall bernama COMPANY iya bukan?" Tanya Jack.

"Yeah…".

"Kelihatannya menarik, aku ikut dengan kalian!" kata Timmy Turner.

"Baiklah!"

"Selamat tinggal Wenby!" kata Jack, Black Pearl lalu pergi.

"Minato brengsek!" koreksi Minato.

"Baiklah, apa agen COMPANY sudah mendahului kita?" Tanya Minato.

"Kurasa iya, lihat!" ada sebuah kapal yang sangat besar di pantai dan di deck-nya ada tulisan COMPANY.

"Sial, ayo ke desa secepatnya!".

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke Shopping District yang dihancurkan para agen Company.

"Kita terlambat!" geram Katsuya.

Munculah Naoto Shirogane yang terluka.

"Kau kan, Shirogane!" kata Akihiko mengenalinya disuatu siaran televise.

"Kalian pasti para persona-user 'kan?" Tanya Naoto.

"Iya, jadi kau menerima pesannya juga?" Tanya Baofu.

"Iya, _selamatkan cheerleader, selamatkan dunia_' kata Naoto.

Munculah salah satu agen COMPANY: Ghost Rider yang ada diatas sepeda motornya.

"Ghost Rider!" Minato cs. Terkejut!

Minato cs. Menghadapi lawan yang sulit!


	6. Inaba Basara

**The Long Second Life Of Persona 3**

**Chapter 6: Inaba Basara**

"Ghost Rider!" Minato cs. Terkejut.

"Mwuahahah!" teriak Ghost Rider mengayunkan rantainya.

Entah darimana Akihiko mendapatkan sebuah racun api dan dia semprotkan ke Ghost Rider sehingga dia pingsan dan jatuh dari motor-nya.

"Shirogane! Kemana para agen COMPANY itu pergi?" Tanya Katsuya.

"Ke Junes!".

"Baiklah, ayo kesana!" Minato, Akihiko, Katsuya, Baofu, dan Naoto pun bergegas ke Junes.

Setelah di Junes, mereka lalu ke bagian elektronik.

"Teddie!" Naoto dan yang lain mendekati Teddie yang sedikit terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Tanya Minato.

"M-mereka melawan Yosuke! Bantu mereka –nee…" kata Teddie sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Akihiko lalu meng-cast Mediarahan ke mereka semua sebelum akhirnya pergi ke bagian lain elektronik dan melihat Yosuke bertarung dengan Sarutobi Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa ada karakter Sengoku Basara di sini!" kata Akihiko sweatdrop.

Sasuke melempar kunai-nya ke Yosuke dan dia tak sempat menghindar sehingga mengenai bahu kanan Yosuke "Argh!".

"Hanamura!" kata Katsuya.

"Ayo lawan dia!" kata Minato menunjuk Sasuke.

Minato meng-cast Agi.

Akihiko meng-cast Ziodyne.

Naoto meng-cast Megidolaon.

Sementara Katsuya meng-cast Justice Shot.

Sasuke langsung terlempar ke dinding dan mati.

Sementara Baofu mengobati Yosuke.

"Kalian harus keatap! Disana Volrex akan melempar kristal ajaib!" kata Yosuke.

"Baiklah!"

Ketika mereka ada ditangga menuju atap mereka ditahan oleh si gila Akechi Mitsuhide.

"Mwuahahah! Lawan aku kalau bisa!" kata Akechi.

Dia lalu menyabet Naoto sampai dia terguling-guling dari tangga.

"Shirogane!" teriak Minato.

Minato meng-cast Agi ke Mitshide.

Katsuya meng-cast Justice Shot ke Mitsuhide

Akihiko meng-cast Ziodyne ke Mitsuhide

Baofu meng-cast Wiseman Snap ke Mitsuhide

Mitsuhide akhirnya kalah, mereka lalu mendekati Naoto.

"Shirogane! Kau baik-baik saja!" kata Katsuya.

Minato meng-cast Dia ke Naoto dan lukanya menyembuh sedikit, "Yeah, jangan pedulikan aku! Cepat tahan Volrex!" kata Naoto berusaha berdiri.

"Baiklah…"

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke atap dan melihat seseorang yang mirip Voldemort dari HP dan Xeser dari Sparta (maaf kalau namanya salah).

"Kalian terlambat! Aku akan membuag kristal ini ke Inaba!" tapi sebelum sempat membuangnya, tangannya ditembak seseorang.

Yang tak lain adalah Maki Sonomura dan Hidehiko Uesugi.

"Sial, persona-user lainnya! Masamune!" teriak Volrex, dan munculah Masamune Date.

Maki lalu mengeluarkan personanya: Vernandi dan meng-cast Eternal White ke Masamune sehingga dia terluka parah.

Hidehiko juga mengeluarkan personanya: Tyr dan meng-cast Magry! Dan Masamune pun tewas.

"Menyerahlah Volrex! Kau dikepung!" Minato, Akihiko, Katsuya, Baofu, Maki, dan Hidehiko, serta Timmy Turner yang baru bergabung setelah melawan beberapa agen lainnya.

"Tidak akan pernah!" Volrex lalu mengeluarkan sebuah lubang dimensi ke kota Sumaru yang ada di dunia Innocent Sin.

"Sial!".

Volrex kabur ke dimensi lain! Dimensi Sumaru versi Innocent Sin.


	7. Sumaru Alliance

**The Long Second Life Of Persona 3**

**Chapter 7: Sumaru Allegiance**

"Bagaimana cara kita mengejarnya?" Tanya Minato.

"Kita harus membuka lubang dimensi lagi, tapi siapa yang bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Akihiko.

Munculah se-ekor kupu-kupu bewarna emas melintasi mereka dan berbubah menjadi Philemon.

"Aku akan membantu kalian!" kata Philemon, dia lalu menjetakkan jarinya dan lubang dimensi lain terbuka.

"Semoga kalian berhasil!" kata Philemon.

Semua yang ada disitu mengangguk dan melompat ke lubang dimensi itu.

Mereka ada dijalan Sumaru, dunia kosong…yang ada hanya Sumaru saja.

"Hey, siapa kalian?" Tanya Eikichi Mishina yang berasal dari dimensi Innocent Sin.

"Kau 'kan, Eikichi! Iya bukan?" Tanya Maki.

"Iya, siapa kalian?" kata Eikichi.

"Apa kau melihat seseorang bernama Volrex kesini?" Tanya Minato.

"Err, yeah. Dia pergi ke stasiun Sumaru TV!" kata Eikichi.

"Ayo kesana!" Minato, Akihiko, Katsuya, Baofu, Eikichi, Maki, dan Hidehiko pun pergi ke Sumaru TV.

"Akan kuhancurkan alam semesta ini!" kata Volrex.

"Tidak secepat itu, gendut!' kata Hidehiko, di-ikuti semua Minato cs.

"Brengsek! Aku akan memakai jurus rahasia ku! Avada Keda—" tiba-tiba Volrex dibunuh dari belakang oleh tak lain dan tak bukan Nyarlathotep.

"Kau…" geram Eikichi.

"Hyahahhah! Kau tak berguna! Mati saja!" kata Nyarlathotep menginjak mayat Volrex.

"Jadi, kau direktur COMPANY!" kata Minato.

"Hahahah! Benar! Selamat datang ke dunia cacat ini! Inilah dunai yang sudah membusuk!" kata Nyarlathotep.

"Jadi, benar apa yang Tatsuya katakan," kata Katsuya.

"Kalian akan mati! Hyaasaa~!" sebelum sempat menyerang, Nyarlathotep diserang oleh Tatsuya, Jun, dan Lisa dari dunia IS.

"Hyaghhh!" Nyarlathtep terjatuh.

"Serang!" semua yang ada disitu kecuali Nyarlathotep langsung meng all-out-attack Nyarlathotep dan akhirnya dia kalah.

"Hng! Kalian mungkin menang! Tapi aku akan kembali selama manusia masih ada! Hyahahaha!" Nyarlathotep pun menghilang.

Tatsuya, Eikichi, Jun, dan Lisa bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Kalian hebat, karena kalian berhasil mengalahkan Nyarlathotep maka aku akan membuat semua yang ada di dimensi ini ke dimensi kita…" kata Volrex dan sebuah sinaran cahaya yang sangat terang mengelilinya semua kota Sumaru.

"Gyahhh! Apa ini!"

Semua persona-user lalu terbangun di kota Sumaru di dimensi EP.

Sementara jiwa semua karakter di dimensi lain masuk ke tubuh mereka di dimensi ini.

"Wow, itu perjalanan yang sangat epik!" kata Minato, di-ikuti semua yang bangun.

"Baiklah, guys, selamat tinggal. Aku harus kembali ke Jackl!" kata Timmy lalu pergi ke lautan.

"Baiklah, apa semuanya berakhir?" Tanya Akihiko berdiri.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita ke Igor…" saran Maki.

"Yeah…".

"Selamat datang ke Velvet Room, m'boy. Kalian telah menyelesaikan sesuatu yang belum diselesaikan, sekarang dimensi yang lain sudah tiada…selamat" kata Igor.

"N-naoya!" kata Hidehiko melihat Naoya Toudou.

"Hey guys, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak di Parabellum…" kata Naoya.

"Baiklah, kalian pasti lelah…nikmatilah hidup kalian…"

Semuanya berakhir, kejadian di Persona 2 telah diselesaikan, tapi masih ada satu chapter penutup lagi.


	8. Epilogue

**The Long Second Life Of Persona 3**

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Naoya, Maki, dan Hidehiko berada di Ebisu Beach.<p>

"Sudah lama ya…" kata Naoya.

"Yeah, seperti pepatah mengatakan 'persahabatan adalah satu pikiran dalam dua tubuh'!" kata Hidehiko gaje.

"Nggak cocok banget…"

* * *

><p>Di Araya Shrine,<p>

Tatsuya datang di kuil lama itu, dia lalu mengeluarkan korek gas-nya dan menyalakan-nya sebelum akhirnya menutupnya lagi.

Lalu datang juga Eikichi, Lisa, dan Jun.

"Jadi kalian mengingat-nya juga ya?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Hidup jauh lebih baik disini, bukan?".

* * *

><p>Minato dan Akihiko kembali ke Iwatodai dan melihat bahwa mall COMPANY dihancurkan oleh semua warga yang marah.<p>

"Semuanya jadi lebih baik…" gumam Minato.

"M-Minato-san!" muncul Aigis dari belakang, terkejut melihat Minato.

"Aku pulang…" kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

Aigis lalu memeluk Minato.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan di Inaba,<p>

Sebuah kereta datang di stasiun dan menunjukkan sosok Souji Seta, yang kembali datang.

"Hai, semua! Aku kemba- astaga—" Souji menjadi cengo ketika melihat desanya tercinta berubah menjadi pulau kristal.

Olala, ternyata pas tangan-nya ditembak Volrex menjatuhkan kristal itu.

"Souji, kau terlambat bangsat…" kata Yosuke sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

* * *

><p>"Tidak~~~!".<p>

_Diruringrung ring rung…_

Entah kenapa bisa semua pemain di fanfic ini tiba-tiba ada di panggung Iwatodai Idol.

'_At first I was afraid, I was petrified…' kata Minato di atas panggung._

'_Kept thinking I could never live, without you by my side'__ lanjut Akihiko memegang mic._

'_But then I spent so many nights__, thinking how you did me wrong And I grew strong!' lanjut Katsuya Suou._

'_And I learned how to get along, and so you're back from outer space!'__ semua awak Black Pearl menyanyi bersamaan._

'_I just walked in to find you here! With that sad look upon your face!' lanjut Junpei yang bahkan tidak muncul di fanfic ini._

'_I should have change that STUPEI lock! I should have made you leave your key!' kata Minato mengganti liriknya sedikit._

'_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me!' lanjut Jack Sparrow._

'_Go on now go walk out the door  
>just turn around now<br>'cause you're not welcome anymore' lanjut Yosuke masih berlumuran darah palsu._

'_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
>Did you think I'd crumble<br>Did you think I'd lay down and die  
>Oh no, not I<br>I will survive!' teriak Souji masih dengan pakaian bepergian-nya._

'_Oh as long as i know how to love  
>I know I'll stay alive<br>I've got all my life to live  
>I've got all my love to give<br>and I'll survive' lanjut Hidehiko._

'_I will survive!' lanjut Jack Sparrow, 'Hey hey!' lanjut awak kapal._

'_It took all the strength I had  
>not to fall apart<br>kept trying hard to mend  
>the pieces of my broken heart' tiba-tiba datang Ugly Betty dan ikut menyanyi.<em>

'_And I spent oh so many nights  
>just feeling sorry for myself<br>I used to cry  
>But now I hold my head up high<br>and you see me!' lanjut Junpei meluncur kedepan panggung._

'_Somebody new  
>I'm not that chained up little person<br>still in love with you  
>and so you felt like dropping in<br>and just expect me to be free' lanjut Katsuya._

'_But now I'm saving all my loving  
>for someone who's loving me!' lanjut Tatsuya.<em>

'_Go on now go walk out the door  
>just turn around now<br>'cause you're not welcome anymore  
>weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?<br>Did you think I'd crumble?' lanjut Eikichi dengan dengan gitarnya._

'_Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
>Oh no, not I<br>I will survive  
>oh as long as i know how to love<br>I know I'll stay alive' lanjut Lisa._

'_I've got all my life to live!'  
><em>

_I've got all my love to give  
>and I'll survive<br>I will survive (oh)' lanjut Jun._

'Go on now go, walk out the door  
>just turn around now<br>'cause you're not welcome anymore  
>weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye' sekarang mereka semua bersama-sama menyanyi.<p>

'Did you think I'd crumble  
>Did you think I'd lay down and die<br>Oh no, not I  
>I will survive!'.<p>

'Oh as long as i know how to love  
>I know I'll stay alive<br>I've got all my life to live  
>I've got all my love to give<br>and I'll survive!' suara mereka makin keras seakan mengguncang dunia.

'I will survive!' teriak mereka.

'I WILL SURVIVE~!".

* * *

><p>Masih akan ada sekuel dari ini fanfic yang berjudul <strong>The Long Third Life Of Persona 3.<strong>


End file.
